vertafandomcom-20200213-history
Medon Conflict
Shorty Story Synopsis: In the year 2047, the lower class (described as the Drar) is battling with the upper class (described as Antalez) for their lives and the right to remain on the planet. According to conventional belief, it is those of the lower class who commits the most crime. One reason crime is being committed is because the people of the lower class don't have the means to support themselves and live comfortably. The government isn't paying enough to laborers for them to feed their families and maintain accommodation, so they have to resort to crime. To lower the crime rate, Antalez believes it is best to get rid of Drar class as a whole. What will take the place of the laborers of Drar is robots. One of the workers named Damone, who used to work for one of the biggest companies in Verta (Steel company located within Antalez zone) is apart of Drar. Damone gets fired from his job unexpectedly (part of the Antalez’s scheme to get rid of Drar is to fire laborers and replace them with robots, raise prices on essential needs). Not being able to cope with the changes, about 20% of Drar begins to get sick and die. Not satisfied with the result of deaths, Antalez takes it to more extreme measures and begin poisoning the water of Drar. Unable to have clean water to shower and drink, a group of Drar men make a plan to sneak into some of the towns of Verta to take supplies, food, and water they need for their families. Leading this group is (Damone). Having leadership experience, Damone takes charge of his people to rebel against Antalez. To help his people survive Damone must first attempt to get some supplies they need to survive. Damone has a friend named Chris that still works for the company that owes him a favor. Chris is a part of the 2nd class (which is known as Medon). With Chris's help, Damone and his group are successful in obtaining what they need for a couple of weeks. Beginning to run out of supplies, Damone and his group attempts to go back in Antalez to get more supplies with the help of Chris. Not knowing that Chris is going to set him up this time, because Chris is seen by one of the surveillance crew helping Damone the first time. The word gets back to Tyrennehian, about the first time Chris helped Damone. So now Chris must set Damone up so he will be caught by security of Antalez or Chris’s family will be killed. After Chris leads Damone, through a unknown passage (trap), Damone and the 10 people in his group are caught. To punish the Drar class, they hold a public execution of Damone and his group, which is mandatory that all Drar class is present. Immediately after the execution of Damone and company, the whole Drar class is put on buses and isolated in a blocked in area, from the rest of the island, and they all eventually die from hunger and thirst. Genre: Dystopian, Science Fiction, Comic Protagonist: Damone Antagonist: Top 1% (Antalez), Tyrennehian Main Supporting Characters in Descriptions: Damone: African American man (bald head, dark skin), 42 years old, Muscular build, Personality (Assertive Aggressive), He is upset he gave 20 plus years of his life to EHT Steel Company and was fired for no valid reason, He is angry and will do anything to rebel and get what he believe he is owed. Tyrennehian: President of Verta, Caucasian male (Shirt tie/suspenders, Black dress pant , white frizzy hair), tall 6’3”, skinny, cruel and Malicious leader who believes in Tyranny, money hungry. Willing to do any and everything to get rid of the people of Drar so he can have more money. Chris: Caucasian male, 40 years old, (muscular build, long hair, shoulder length, black and gray hair, guy who stands up for what is right, but was forced to lick and choose of helping his long term friend over his family, had to chose his family) Damone’s friend from work, who turns on Damone bc he is threatened by Tyrennehian. Tyrennehian was told by surveillance that Chris helped Damone sneak into Antalez to steal supplies, now Chris must trick Damone this time around or Tyrannehian will kill Chris’s family. Primary locations and descriptions: Vearrug Hill- Richest city in Antalez where Damone and his group goes to take supplies they need to survive Qotipt Corner- main city where the Drar resides, filled with poverty and destitution EHT steel company headquarters and job site Splihoank Bazaar- Neighborhood where Tyrennehian lives, holds all meetings for upper Antalez to plot on Drar Additive Comprehension: This story line adds the view from the Drars and Medon. For the Drars (lead by Damone) it shows how they have all odds against them even when they're doing their best work, which is great work… it's a lose/lose for the Drars. For Medon (represented by Chris) it shows they don't know what to do as being in the middle class. They want to help the Drars but are put in a conflict because if they don't abide by the rule of Antalez, they will lose their family, so they have to chose to be on the side of Antalez. Target Market: 19-30 Yr Old Thorough description of their Media Habits: According to reports, the number one media habit is digital streaming. According to statistics.com 76% of millennials stream movies movies on their smartphone monthly. 51% read a magazine or newspaper online. 79% read a print book. 69% use Facebook. 67% trust TV ads. Medium: Episodic Comic Why It Works In This Medium: I believe it works because it gives a different feel. Of course movies and video games will always be at the forefront but making a comic told from the perspective of the Drars (which are the oppressed in the story) will bring a suspense to it, while also giving readers a feel as if their a kid again. (From the comic drawings) While reading this, the reader will have no choice but to feel what the Drars are feeling, rooting for them while they take back some things they are owed. It also will be comics in episodes not giving readers everything (all details) within one, keeping them on their toes making them want to go buy the next part of the story. A comic makes it fun, without having to deal with too much bundled dialogue. Platform: Digital App, Digital Magazine Why This Platform Works: This platform works because mostly everything has transformed into digital media. By putting the comic in digital form it will not only attract the usual comic reader it may attract more people. Nowadays everyone has their phone in their hand at least 8 hours out of the day. It is easier to promote the comic, through ads, social media shares and hashtags. Social media is the number one source where millennials get their information about anything. The comic series can also be promoted by word of mouth in the physical.